


being more (than what i've been)

by mywordsflyup



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Established Relationship, Librarian Zenyatta, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywordsflyup/pseuds/mywordsflyup
Summary: Genji needs to study. Zenyatta is very distracting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> more library au. now with 100% more kissing.

He’s fairly certain that the tea is cold by now but it’s difficult to care about that when Zenyatta sighs so sweetly underneath him.

 

“Genji…” There are long fingers in his hair, tugging gently, just on the right side of painful. Another sigh and he wants to drink it up, chases it with an open-mouthed kiss.

 

Granted, the narrow sofa in the librarians’ longue probably isn’t the ideal place for this. Or for whatever this is very quickly turning into. There’s a quiet voice somewhere in the back of his mind - one that sounds eerily like his brother somehow. Who would definitely be appalled if he could see him like this, sprawled across the sofa with Zenyatta’s legs around his hips and his fingers in his hair and his lips pressed against his throat.

 

It takes all of his willpower to keep himself from rolling his hips, searching that friction that would surely push this over the edge into completely different territory.

 

When he pulls back, flushed and breathless, Zenyatta blinks up at him. He looks… well, he looks as sweet as he always does. Sweeter perhaps, with his cheeks dark and his lips thoroughly kissed. His long eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks and that gives Genji all kinds of ideas that make his head swim a little.

 

Zenyatta smiles. “I fear I have failed you in my duties as tutor.”

 

“You couldn’t fail me if you tried,” Genji says and ducks in for another quick kiss before sitting up. Zenyatta makes no move to do the same, still sprawled over the couch in front of him, not a hint of self-consciousness, even with Genji between his thighs and his sweater hiked up to expose a sliver of dark skin. Genji forces himself to look away. His jeans feel uncomfortably tight already. There’s no point in making it worse.

 

“The tea’s gone cold,” he says instead when nothing better comes to mind. He looks at the abandoned cups on the table next to them.

 

“Oh?” Zenyatta pushes himself up on his elbows. “I can make you a fresh cup.”

 

Genji gives his knee a quick squeeze and untangles himself from his legs. “I’ll get it.”

 

He’s gotten to know the librarians’ longue a little too well over the last few weeks - has probably spent more hours here than he’s spent at the library in his last three years of university. It occurs to him just how familiar this place has become as he moves around the small kitchenette by the window, giving the electric kettle that little nudge it always needs to work properly.

 

“You’re almost out of black tea,” he informs Zenyatta as he pulls out two of the last tea bags, hesitating for a second. “That French girl isn’t going to kill me, is she?”

 

Zenyatta hums. “Amélie? Over tea? I doubt it.”

 

Genji gives him a skeptical look. “She looks like someone who’d murder for far less. And she hates it when I’m in here.” He tries his best to mimic a French accent. “For employees only.”

 

It’s a bad impression but Zenyatta still laughs. He pushes himself into a sitting position, folding his longs legs underneath him. “She is very… vocal about her grievances. But I am not the only one who brings someone back here sometimes, so she can’t really complain all that much.”

 

Genji raises an eyebrow. “Really? She doesn’t seem like the type.”

 

“To kiss a girl up on the kitchen counter?” Zenyatta’s smile is as innocent as can be. “I was quite surprised, too.”

 

“Huh.” Genji scratches the back of his head. Thanks to Zenyatta, his hair probably looks pretty wild by now but he knows it’s hardly any use to smooth it down without a mirror and some product. He’ll just have to live with this glaring piece of evidence of what they’ve been up to for the last thirty minutes.

 

Once the kettle gets going, it’s too loud to talk over it so he just watches Zenyatta as he pulls one of Genji’s textbooks into his lap and flips through it. Zenyatta must sense him staring but he just looks up for a short moment to give him a little smile before he continues reading.

 

There’s something warm and bubbly in Genji’s chest and he presses his fingers against his lips as if he needs to stop the words from falling out. He could say them now, all the embarrassing things that have been rattling in his brain since the moment he saw Zenyatta for the first time. He could say them now under the cover of the noisy kettle.

 

Something tells him Zenyatta already knows.

 

The water comes to a boil and the kettle turns itself off with a quiet clicking sound.

 

“I found a good summary that you can probably use for your test tomorrow,” Zenyatta says as Genji carries two fresh cups of tea over to him. He makes some room for him on the sofa, but stretches out to rest his feet in Genji’s lap as soon as he sits down.

 

“So we’re back to studying?” Genji asks and puts the tea down on the table.

 

“Is that not what you came here for?” Zenyatta keeps his eyes on the book in his hands but can’t hide the smile on his face.

 

Genji slowly runs his hand over Zenyatta’s leg. “Amongst other things.”

 

“I am flattered.” Zenyatta pushes the open book towards him. “But I would hate to be reason for you failing your test.”

 

“Would it help if I said you’d be the best reason I’ve ever had for failing?”  He puts on the most innocent smile he can muster but Zenyatta remains steadfast, tapping the open page with one finger.

 

“Again, flattered,” he says. “You’re such a quick study. I’m sure we’ll soon get back to… those other things.”

 

Genji looks at him. There’s just the slightest hint of color in his cheeks and that smile that still makes Genji’s knees go weak.

 

“Alright,” Genji says, quickly pulling the book towards himself. “Tell me where to start.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Brooke Fraser's "Human (IV Fridays)". 
> 
> About fic requests inquire [here.](http://damnable-rogue.tumblr.com/ask)  
> You can also find me on Tumblr, if you want: [damnable-rogue](http://damnable-rogue.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
